1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sanding discs and buffing discs attachable to a drill pad for use with an electric drill. The present invention is particularly directed towards self-attaching discs affixed on a top surface with loops that adhere to hooks on the under surface of a drill pad. This hook and loop attachment adequately retains a spinning sandpaper or buffer disc during use and allows the discs to be easily detached and replaced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The usual method of attaching a sanding disc to a drill pad is to adhere the sand paper to the bottom surface of a sanding disc by gluing and attaching the prepared sanding disc to the drill by a shank or by purchasing specially prepared sanding discs and attaching them by a shank to the drill chuck. For buffing, the buffer pad is usually fitted over the drill pad. Attaching and removing sanding discs to and from the drill pad requires time and tools to accomplish the task. When slip-over buffing pads are used, there is always the problem of the pad becoming loose or twisting around on the drill pad. Even if the buffing pad used is a fixed disc pad, tools and time are required for attaching it to the drill jaw.